A PRIMERA VISTA
by kary chiba
Summary: LO LAMENTO MUCHO PERO SERE A MUERTO - DIJO, Y JUNTO A ELLA MI CORAZON


_**A PRIMERA VISTA**_

(Sailor moon y todos sus personajes, no me perecen, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi)

Hoy, era el mejor día de mi vida, había recibido la noticia más importante, jamás pensé que este día podría llegar a pasarme, a mi, el hombre solitario, y frio del mundo, pero todo cambio el día que llego aquel ángel, la luz de vida, la persona que ilumina toda mi oscuridad, mi hermosa Serena.

Si me hubiesen dicho, tiempo atrás, que llegaría se a conocer a la que sería, el amor de mi vida, no lo habría creído, ya han paso 10 hermosos años del día que ella llego y era lo mejor que me pudo pasar, aun lo recuerdo como si fiera ayer y como no hacerlo, si ese día, mi vida cambio para siempre y le agradezco a la vida por ello.

**RECUERDO**

-Hoy, era mi día libre, por esa razón me dirigió a ver a mi amigo de la infancia, mi hermano Andrew, como le decía, al café en el que trabaja y de paso podría llevar a mi hermana a casa.

_**-Hola, hermano**_ – me saluda – _**como estas, hace mucho que no te veía.**_

_**-Hola Andy**_ – digo – _**lo lamento hermano, tu sabes, eh estado muy ocupado con la universidad.**_

_**-Sí, lo sé**_ – responde – _**solo por eso te perdono **_– dice en broma

_**-Jajaja, siempre tan gracioso**_ – replico – _**has visto a mi hermana**_

_**-Lo sabía, solo por eso te dignas a venir**_ – habla con falso enojo

_**-Bueno ya lo sabes**_ – respondo siguiendo la broma

_**-No ha llegado aun**_ – exclamó tranquiló – _**pero ya deben estar por llegar**_

_**-¿Deben?**_ – pregunto

_**-Sí, ella y las chicas**_ – habla – _**mira hay vienen**_

Me jiro y veo a mi hermana entrar al local junto con cuatro chicas mas, primera en entrar ella mi hermana, con su cabello azabache, sus ojos violeta, lleva una minifalda negra con una ramera banca con un estampado que dice sexy, con sandalias negras, casi me da un infarto al verla vestida así, ¿acaso no conoce el pudor? me pregunto.

La siguiente es Lita, es la más alta de todas, de cabellos castaños, con una coleta alta, de ojos vede, ella iba vestida con un pantalón pescador de color verde militar, su ramera era de negra con un estampado de una pequeña rosa y con unas sandalias negras bajas.

De pues venia, Amy, la mas tímida, la chica de cabellos azul, al igual que sus hermosos ojos, ella iba vestida con un jeans, azul marino ceñido a su cuerpo, con una ramera celeste, muy sencilla y sus zapatos de tacón mediano.

La próxima era la más extravagante, Mina, era una chica muy alocada ella es de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella bestia un vestido naranjo, con un gran escote mostrando sus atributos, bien desarrollados, su calzado era unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido, pero con unos brillos en la parte delantera.

La última, pero la más hermosa era un ángel, quede prendado de ella apenas la vi, ella tiene sus cabellos rubios que parecías hilos de oro y sus ojos azules como el cielo de medio día, tan expresivos y hermoso, con una sonrisa que derretía hasta el mismo polo norte, iba vestida con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas de corte en v, con sandalias altas del mismo color, llevaba su hermoso cabellos tomado con una coleta alta, que la asía ver más hermosa aun ante mis ojos, veo como se acercan donde estábamos junto a Andy, iba a saludar a mi hermana cuando escucha la hermosa voz de mi ángel.

_**-Andy, corazón ¿como estas?**_ – pregunto mi ángel, casi se me congelo el corazón, mi amigo casi hermano era su novio

-_**Bien, Seré**_ – dijo con una sonrisa, quise partirle la cara, pero me contuve era mi mejor amigo no podía, además ella no era nada mío, aun pensé

_**-Y a nosotras no nos saludas**_ – dijeron las demás

_**-claro chicas, como están**_ – responde, pero lo que dijo después me devolvió el alma al cuerpo – _**ven acá amor**_ – le dijo la castaña dándole un beso en los labios

_**-Hermano**_ – dijo mi hermanita, bueno no tan niña ya tiene 18 años – _**no vas a saludar o te**_ _**quedaras con la cara de tonto todo el rato**_ – me dijo la pequeña demonio

_**-Sí, claro**_ - le respondo – _**solo que me estoy recuperando del casi infarto que me da de verte en**_ _**esas fachas Rei**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir con esa fachas?**_ – me pregunta roja del enojo

_**-Solo que no sé como que tienes caras de salir a la calle así, solo mírate cómo vas vestida**_ – le dije para aumentar su enojo, me encanta hacerla enojar, prende hasta con agua

_**-TE VOY A MATAR**_ – me grita para abalanzase sobre mi, pero mi bello ángel la detiene, es extraño nadie absolutamente nadie calma a Rei, cuando le dan sus arranques de ira, pero ella si puede solo con su gran sonrisa, no cabe duda mi princesa es la mejor

_**-Ya Rei**_ –dice mi ángel con su linda sonrisa – _**no le hagas caso a tu hermano, te ves muy hermosa**_

_**-Sí, tienes razón Seré**_ – habla más calmada – b_**ueno a lo que benianos**_

_**- Andy amor**_ – dice su novia Lita creo que se llama

_**-Si**_ – responde con cara de tonto

_**-Hoy queremos ir a bailar**_ – exclamo Lita – _**¿vienes con nosotros amor?**_ – Le pregunto y yo estoy pintado o que, no me ah preguntado nada y yo que deseo conocer más a la mujer que será la madre de mis hijos

_**-Claro amor, sabes que me encanta estar junto a ti**_ – hablo el cara de idiota de mi amigo, lo que hace el amor, me pregunto si yo seré igual cuando ella este junto a mi, de pronto escucho su hermosa voz, hablándome

_**-Y tu Darién, ¿quieres venir?**_ – Me pregunto mi Serena, no lo podía creer sabe mi nombre, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, ella sabe que existo, pero mi adorable hermana interviene en la conversación

-_**No lo intentes, Serena, mi hermanito es un amargado de lo peor**_ – hablo con burla, la muy bruja, ya me las pagara, cuando llegue su novio me las cobrare, no sabe lo que le espera, ya verá la bruja, que tengo por hermana

_**-Por supuesto que iré**_ – me apresuro a responder – _**será un gusto**_ – puedo ver de reojo la cara de espanto de mi hermana, no se lo esperaba, esta que se cae dé la impresión, nunca se lo imagino, jajaja, me da mucha risa su cara

_**-Que bien**_ – dice mi princesa, con su linda sonrisa, están linda, como no habia visto antes, ¿dónde estaba? Me preguntaba, quizás en el cielo donde están los ángeles como ella, me respondo yo mismo, si hay debe de haber estado

_**-Bueno, pero entonces donde nos juntamos**_ – hablo

_**- Amy y yo los esperamos allá, nos iremos con Yaten y Taiki**_ – exclamo Mina ¿quiénes serán? Me pregunto, quizás sus novios, si eso debe de ser por la actitud de Amy, se puso roja como tomate

_**-Yo iré con Nicolás**_ – hablo mi hermanita – _**¿y tu Sere Iras con Haruka?**_ – Pregunta ¿Quién será Haruka? ¿Será su novio? Esas preguntas rondaban en mi mente, rogaba a Dios que no sea así, porque si lo era morirá de tristeza

_**-No, el Gatito está de viaje, con su Sirena**_ – responde con su habitual sonrisa, no era su novio, estaba feliz por eso, no podía creer que solo llevó unos momentos de conocerla y la amo tanto, pero esa es la verdad la amo y mucho

_**-¿Si quieres yo paso por ti?**_ – Le pregunto, todos me miran sorprendidos, no pueden creer que no me ofreciera, a recogerla, todos saben que me molesta mucho hacer de chófer, pero por ella iría al fin del mundo por verla feliz

_**-¿De verdad Darién?**_ – Me pregunta con sus ojitos llenos de ilusión, Dios están prefecta y hermosa, de pronto siento un escalofrió en mi espina dorsal, me giro y es la mirada de mi hermana, que me mira con ¿enojo? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tiene esa mirada? Es como si hubiera

_**-Claro Sere será un gusto**_ – me apresuro a contestar – _**me disculpas**_ – le digo y me levanto, camino asía donde está esperando Rei, con cara de pocos amigos

_**-¿Qué demonios intentas hacer?**_ – Me pregunta enojada – _**no te voy a permitir que intestes dañar**_ _**a Serena, a ella no, otra vez no me entiendes**_ – dijo enojada. La verdad no la entiendo ¿Qué quiso decir con otra vez no? ¿Quién se atrevió a dañar a un ángel como ella?

_**-No intento nada Rei**_ – le respondo tranquilo – _**solo quería ser amable nada mas**_ – esa era la verdad quería ser amable con ella, así poder conocerla mejor y poder estar un rato a solas, es mucho pedir

_**-Tú no eres tan amable Darién**_ – argumenta – _**escúchame muy bien lo que voy a decir**_ – rayos de verdad está enojada, nunca me avía hablado si – _**no voy a permitir que ella sufra, soy capaz de todo**_ _**para evitarlo, una vez no pude, pero no volverá a pasar, si tengo que ponerme en tu contra lo voy a ser, es la persona más importante para todas nosotras, no soy la única que haría hasta lo imposible para evitar ver lagrimas en sus ojos, me entiendes DARIEN**_

_**-La verdad no**_ – le dije – _**pero times que estar tranquila, jamás le aria le haría daño**_ – era la verdad, primero muerto que hacerle daño, como dañar a un ser tan perfecto como ella, ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Y quién fue capaz de lastimar a un Ángel? Luego lo averiguaría, de eso estaba seguro

_**-Mas te vale Darién**_ – hablo fríamente –_** porque no me va a importar que seas mi hermano, te haría pagar por sus lagrimas y sabes que no miento**_ – me dijo pasando junto a mí, me dio un gran escalofrió solo pensar que eso era verdad, no se tentaría el corazón, al hacerme pagar por algunas de sus lagrimas

Volví a mi lugar, y me pude dar cuenta de las miradas inquisidoras de todas la chicas, incluso Amy, pero no le tome importancia al asunto, es mas para cambiar los ánimos, le pregunte a qué hora nos juntamos en la Disco Black Moon

_**-Yo creo que como las 11 de la noche**_ – dijo mi princesa _**-¿Qué les parece?**_ –pregunta con su linda carita, es un encanto, no entiendo como no la conocí antes, se supone que ella y Rei, son amigas desde hace mucho, ella y las demás, pero solo eh oído habar de ellas, pero jamás las eh visto en casa

_**-Sí, nos parece bien**_ – respondieron todos a la vez – _**bueno chicos me tengo que ir, Darién**_ – me vuelvo a mirarla –_** Rei te da mi dirección ok **_– me dice, no quiero que se valla, pero me conformo, con que la voy a ver en unas horas, solo unas horas y estar con ella

_**-Si Serena no te preocupes**_ – le dije – _**¿te recojo como a las 10:30? **_– Le pregunto, solo serán unas horas, nada más que unas horas, y la volveré a ver, su hermoso rostro, solo unas horas me decía

_**-Ok, nos vemos a esa hora entonces**_ – dice dirigiéndose a la salida – _**adiós chicos no vemos**_ – se va haciendo una seña con las manos junto con una sonrisa, hay me quedo viéndola marchar, hasta que decido que es hora de irme igual

_**-Yo igual me retiro, nos vemos en la noche**_ – exclamó – _**¿Rei te vas conmigo? **_– le pregunto a mi linda hermanita, no me dice nada solo se para y se dijere a la salida, haciendo una señal de despedida a todos, yo igual me despido, de todos con un hasta luego.

_Chicas estoy de vuelta después de mucho tiempo, sé qué no hay perdón pero tuve motivos de fuerza mayor perdón, eh vuelto con esta historia, solo cambie algunas cosas espero que les guste besos a todas y perdón de verdad…._


End file.
